It Starts
by iamconfused
Summary: No person or place is safe. Times are changing. How do the Marauders and Lily and co. cope? more than just a love story


Disclaimer: Anything that seems remotely Harry Potter, is. If you never  
heard of it, it is mine. Basically, do not sue me. I don't own it.  
  
This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. There will be romance but I do not want that to be my entire story. I would rather that is a story line tied in. I don't want it to consume the purpose of my story. What is its  
purpose? I want to write a short story that will tell the tale of the Maruaders and Lily, of living in those times, of dying in those times. I promise to try and remain as original as possible yet as faithful to Ootp  
as I can. I welcome constructive criticism and I especially appreciate compliments. Please, I do want help. Thank you for reading. I will try  
to update weekly (most likely Friday's, Saturday's or Sunday's)  
  
It Starts.  
  
5 weeks before the end of the term.  
  
Moony had just performed and 4 sixth year males trekked down the tunnel to begin their night of exploring. It had been decided that Hogsmeade was slightly tiring and that it was time to explore something new. Padfoot had happily suggested the Forbidden Forest and after assuaging Moony's fears that it was best, all were in accord. _________~~~***~~~__________  
  
Padfoot was unusually quiet and composed. However, the closer the quartet got to the mouth of the tunnel, the more skittish and hesitant he became. At one moment, he bit Moony and tempted him to follow him back towards the shack. Prongs prodding antlers and questioning gaze changed Padfoot's mind and he nodded his head resolutely. He bowed his head low to the ground to escape Prongs' dubious glances. The animals continued until they were within twenty feet of the cave. At that point, Padfoot finally broke. Barking (louder than usual), he bit the werewolf on its tail and goaded it toward the shack, confusing the rat and stag. Their silent questions did not go unanswered.  
  
_______~~~***~~~_________  
  
Prongs smelled something different. It wasn't the normal scent of perspiration and animal, but another familiar yet different scent. Surprised at Padfoot's abnormal behavior, Prongs stomped his hoof to the ground to signal quiet. When neither creature bothered, he concentrated his senses upon that smell. It was fresh. Flesh. Living. Breathing. It finally donned upon Prongs. His eyes widened in fear and he looked behind him. Moony was too caught up in his wrestling match with Padfoot to notice. Taking the chance, Prongs galloped toward the entrance of the tunnel. Just before he reached the opening, he transfigured and he was desperately running on two legs. As he came barreling out of the tunnel, he collided with a figure that was clearly taken aback at the unexpected attack. The figure made to retrieve his wand but James was too quick. Forgetting the use of his wand, James sat atop the scraggly creature, in the process pinning each arm to each side. James gasped in shock as the full moon partially revealed tiny black eyes, and a crooked nose. James knew those features all too well.  
"Why the hell are you here?" James asked frantically.  
"Get off of me and I might consider letting you live," Snape growled, teeth bared.  
"Believe me, it isn't you I am worried about at the moment," James cautioned. He then repeated his original question, "How did you get here? Why?"  
"Don't play innocent, Potter. It doesn't suit you. You wanted me here. I picked up the accidentally dropped note. It told me that you would be here and I figured from the half-finished sentences and quick writing it must be secret."  
"Yeah, well, you don't belong here and you're damn right it's a secret," James advised, "you-."  
A low growling from within the tunnel cut off his sentence. James quickly glanced behind him and back down at Severus. His face was twisted into a grotesque mask of satisfaction. Christmas had been cancelled and Potter's deathday had come early.  
"Is that what you are keeping in your little tree? Anything that growls is most likely not a good thing. Hmm.now what can that be?"  
"Listen, Snape. I am going to let you go and as soon as I do, you are going to run as fast as your hairy, scrawny legs will carry you."  
"Alright Potter. Let me go."  
James jumped to his legs and quickly drew his wand, yet he was seconds too slow. Before he could stop him, Snape was running towards the tunnel. James tore after him, but it was still too late. Moony had tired of the game Padfoot had started and smelling fresh blood, he had quietly begun to creep toward the mouth of the cave. Snape's mouth formed a silent "o" and his face was a chalky white. James collided into Severus but quickly regained his balance and began half- pulling, half-shoving Snape out of the tunnel. Neither boy looked behind them but both continued to run until they reached the castle doors.  
"You!" Snape gasped.  
James looked up.  
"You-tried-to-kill-me!!!"  
James looked at Snape. What?  
"I just saved your ass!"  
"Don't you dare pull that with me Potter."  
"You are in shock. How about we go to the hospital wing and have Madam Pomfrey take a look at you?" James made toward Snape, to steer him in the direction of the Hospital wing.  
Wide-eyed with rage and fear, Snape withdrew his wand and pointed it squarely at James' chest.  
"Touch me and you'll have wished we were still at the Whomping Willow."  
James froze and he stayed frozen. Inside, he screamed for Snape to come back, but it was too late. Snape had run off in the direction of Dumbledore's office. Fifteen minutes later, Sirius burst through the front doors, his eyes searching frantically and resting upon James' still frame. Muttering the counter-curse, Sirius shook James. After coming to, James tore down the hallway after Snape's ghost.  
  
One Hour later.  
James sat in Dumbledore's office with a hurt and angry expression on his face. Sirius cowered in his corner, throwing occasional glares at Snape. Snape sat in his chair, absolutely livid.  
"What do you mean "we will wait till morning"? The facts are plain and clear. These two (and Merlin knows that their other two sniveling friends were up to it) just tried to kill me. Kill me!"  
"Calm down, Severus," Dumbledore advised.  
"Alright. You have just told me that one of my peers is a werewolf and it has just tried to eat me and yet you make no move to ratify the situation?"  
"He did not try to eat you and had you not have been stupid and listened to me. You would not have been in danger. Hell, you didn't belong at the Willow!"  
"You can thank your friend for the tip! And I don't know what was in your toast this morning, but standing only twenty feet from a vicious werewolf with nothing in between us but some stupid dirt and an arrogant boy!"  
"I am not arrogant!"  
"How could you let such filth roam our hallways? I refuse to-,"  
"Be careful what you say, Snivellus." Sirius growled.  
"You have done enough, Sirius!" James snapped.  
"You are in no position at the moment Black, to threaten me. If Dumbledore will not do anything, then I-,"  
"You will do no such thing Severus. What happened stays in this room and if I am notified of any leaks, I will expel all of you. James, you should not have been at the Whomping Willow. Sirius, you should never have instigated the situation and I will speak to you afterwards and Severus, you should have used your best judgement and seen a professor or myself. You are no more guilty and no less innocent."  
All three boys sat and stared at their headmaster. None dared to speak. Finally, Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat signaling their dismissal. Sirius looked up at James for reassurance, but James offered none.  
  
________~~~***~~~________ 


End file.
